


Another Beach Episode

by UltimateProsecrastinator



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProsecrastinator/pseuds/UltimateProsecrastinator
Summary: Akira invites Akechi to join the group beach date, where he and the guys learn a little more about what the Detective Prince does in his off time.





	Another Beach Episode

When Akira had asked Akechi to join their group for a beach day, he honestly wasn’t sure whether the other boy would show. So it was a pleasant surprise when on the day of the trip he awoke to a text from the young detective saying that he would meet them there. 

Akira is helping set up their spot by the water when he sees him. Akechi is standing up at the top of the parking lot, looking down at the beach in search of their group. He’s in a pair of grey swim trunks, a light blue band around one of the legs, and a matching long-sleeve blue-grey shirt. Akira’s unsurprised, Akechi does seem the practical type who would wear something like that to avoid sunburn. More surprising is the body the open shirt reveals. Even from a distance, Akira can tell that Akechi may be slim but he’s definitely well-toned. With his hair tied back and sunglasses perched on his head, it’s no wonder he has so many fans. As he catches Akechi’s eye and waves, Akira smirks. “Too pretty to be wrong indeed.”

He casually jogs over to where Akechi stands and shows him the way over to their spot, thankful that the detective hadn’t been able to notice his staring. Once everyone is settled in, the girls head for the water. The guys, having been reduced to keeping an eye on the stuff, chat idly for a while as they watching the girls in the water pushing each other around in the inner tubes. At some point, the conversation turns to hobbies, and Ryuji asks Akechi, “So, what does Mr. Detective Prince do in his spare time, anyway?”

Akechi’s response surprises them. “Actually, I find I’ve taken to rock climbing. In particular bouldering, where one climbs shorter heights without a rope. It’s become quite a nice way to unwind at the end of the day, with the routes becoming puzzles of a sort. Solving them is enjoyable, and as an added bonus it keeps me relatively fit.”

Akira does a once-over of Akechi’s body. “More than relatively, I’d say.”

Akechi doesn’t react, but Akira notices the tips of his ears suddenly go red.

Ryuji however either ignores or misses the quip. “No shit? Didn’t think you’d be into that kind of thing. You don’t really look the type.”

Akechi laughs lightly, “Well, if you’re not convinced, there actually happens to be a spot a little ways down the beach with an outcropping of rocks which are fairly popular for climbing. The area they’re over is quite deep, so it’s safe enough if you were to fall.”

Ryuji perks up at that, “Forreal?! Let’s go then! Hey, Monamona! Watch our stuff!”

It takes everything in him not to facepalm. Ryuji certainly has his moments. He turns to Akechi, who looks confused and asks, “You…want the cat to watch our things?”

Akira internally sighs, shrugging noncommittally. “Ryuji just means for him to stay here. He’s a smart cat, it should be fine. The girls aren’t that far out anyway, and Makoto’s responsible enough for all of us.”

Akechi looks unconvinced, but doesn’t push the issue, “Very well then. This way.”

It’s only a short walk to what Akira can only describe as a small cliff. It only looks to be about twenty feet or so to the top, and there seem to be plenty of spots to use as handholds when climbing up the face. “Seems simple enough.”

Akechi turns to him. “Is that so? Well, I suppose it is a lower-grade route, but looks can be deceiving. If it’s that easy, why don’t we make things interesting?”

Akira can’t help but grin at the challenge, “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“How about a time trial?” At Akira’s nod in agreement, Akechi continues, “Excellent. Then I’ll start the timer on your mark. Just in case you’re unaware, the general indicator that you’re starting is to say “Climb on.”

Akira lines himself up at the base of the wall, staring upwards and forming his plan of attack. After a moment he turns to Akechi and gives a thumbs up, then he’s off. “Climb on.”

He starts the route strongly enough, pulling himself up hand over hand at a decent pace. It’s similar enough to climbing the towers in the Palaces, but there are distinct differences. The rocks are rougher, and occasionally less solid. He makes to grab one rock only to have it wretch out from the wall into his hand. He sways a bit but has enough of a grip on his other side that he stays on the wall. From then on he’s a bit more careful about his hand and foot placement.

After a few moments, Akira finds himself stuck. At what he can see now is the turning point in the route, the next handhold he needs seems impossibly high. He hesitates for a few seconds, looking around at the rocks in search of an alternative route. Aware he’s wasting time, he glances down at the other boys watching below. He’s acutely aware that his arms are already starting to burn, and he finds himself impressed that Akechi does something like this regularly. It may be similar to the Palace, but in the real world it certainly feels a lot different. Resigning himself to the fact he has to jump, he rocks slightly for a moment before launching himself toward the handhold. But as soon as his feet leave their spot, he discovers he’s been tensed up more than he realized. The added tension causes his jump to lose some of its height, and his fingers just graze the rock he’d been aiming for before he crashes down into the water.

Akira climbs out of the ocean, shaking the water from his hair. Akechi has the good grace not to laugh, but can’t hide his smug smile. “Two minutes twenty-seven seconds. Not bad, considering how far you got. So then I’ll just need to reach that spot before then, correct?”

He heads to the base of the route and looks up for a moment before turning and nodding to Akira. Akira readies the stopwatch, and with an assured “Very well then, climb on.” Akechi’s off. In a series of perfectly coordinated movements, Akechi is up at the spot where Akira fell in what seems like the blink of an eye. Akira looks down at the stopwatch. A minute forty-six. He looks back up at Akechi, who spares a glance down and winks, before launching himself upward gracefully and grabbing the elusive handhold. Using his core to keep from swinging out of control, Akechi hangs freely for a moment before pulling himself up slightly and moving a hand up to another hold. He swings a leg up and hooks his heel into a small groove Akira hadn’t even noticed, and from there it’s as if he’s climbing a ladder.

Akechi makes it to the top shortly after, then casually walks his way back down to the rest of them. Akira nods at him, impressed. “I admit defeat. You’re pretty graceful. Thanks for the view.”  
Yusuke perks up at that, chiming in. “Indeed. Your form is enthralling. It was an excellent study in the body and how it moves. I look forward to drawing a recreation of this moment later.”

Akechi chuckles embarrassedly, but Akira can tell he’s pleased by the compliments as well. “Thank you, I enjoyed that myself. Perhaps you all would be interested in joining me again in the future.”

Akira grins, “Sure. We should probably head back though, we’ve been gone a while, and the girls are a force to be reckoned with. I’m sure they’ll have something to say about us leaving Morgana alone.”

They head back and, as Akira predicted, are fussed at by Makoto and Ann for leaving the bags and Morgana unattended. They spend a while longer there, eating and swimming and just lounging around, before calling it for the day. As the others go to change, Akira starts to load up the car with their things, accepting Akechi’s offer to help.

As they finish loading the last of the things into the car, Akira turns to Akechi. “Are you sure you don’t need a ride? There’s room for one more.”

Akechi waves him off, “Thank you, but there’s no need for that. I do appreciate you inviting me out with you all though. It was very enjoyable.”

Akira wraps an arm around the detective’s shoulder, grinning at his surprised face. “Of course. I like seeing this side of you, it’s fun. Maybe next time we can go rock climbing again, just the two of us. You can show me more of your moves and maybe I’ll learn a thing or two.”

Akechi glances over at him, smirking. “Just the two of us, hm?”

But Akira avoids his glance, smiling slightly nervously as he plays with his bangs. “Take that as you will.”

Akechi nods at the others approaching as he slides out of Akira’s grasp, “You really are very interesting. Always surprising me. Well, for now I believe it’s time to take my leave. As for your proposal…” he walks over to his scooter, sitting down and putting on his helmet, “It’s a date.”

While lying in bed that evening, Akira replays the events of the day in his mind. From the moment Akechi had text him that morning he’d known it would be an entertaining day. As if the other boy could hear his thoughts, he feels his phone buzz. A text. “Are you free this Sunday? There’s a climbing gym in Shibuya I frequent if you’re interested.”

Akira just grins. “It’s a date.”


End file.
